


Drop It Like It's Hot

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Drops His Stele, Alec Lightwood Is Desirable, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Office, office politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: Alec tries to deal with people behaving differently since the wedding. He hadn't counted on Dylan from Accounting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet by Matthew Daddario](https://twitter.com/MatthewDaddario/status/815975285476782080).
> 
> It's silly, but all I want for Alec is to be aware of other people being into him, and I needed a way to kill the extra 24 hours I'll have to wait to see the new episode.
> 
> Happy Season 2!!

Now that things are back to normal, or well, to a resemblance to normal–Valentine is still loose, but Jace is back, the Institute is back under Lightwood control and no one is getting married– Alec realizes that things aren’t normal at all. He’d counted on his parents being disappointed, on the Clave being difficult because he was involved with a Downworlder, but he’d never really expected the other Shadowhunters, the people under his command, to act differently.

They do though. Every time he enters a room there’s this loaded silence where for a moment everyone looks expectantly at him. Like he’ll march to someone and kiss them. Or throw a giant fit because his brother is missing. The people in the hallway no longer nod at him in greeting, instead they give him a once-over, like they’re looking for traces of warlock on him. Like he’s leading a life of debauchery now and surely that must show on his body.

“It’ll blow over,” Izzy tries to assure him. “Soon someone will cheat on someone, or someone will get pregnant and they’ll complain about taking over shifts.” 

Alec rolls his eyes. This is so much more serious than simple office politics. He’s supposed to be a leader to these people. How is he supposed to be that if they can’t even great him while looking him in the eye? He’ll just have to try and be the best leader he can, and maybe they’ll follow his example and all behave as professionals. It’s a solid plan.

“It would help if you looked less like you’ll kill anyone who looks at you wrong, you know,” Izzy says, smirking at him. Whatever, people know him, it’s what his face does. “I’ll take that into account,” he says.

Izzy rolls her eyes at him this time, but she’s smiling and he can’t help but smile back. He doesn’t care if no one ever speaks to him again, as long as he has Izzy and Jace safe and smiling by his side. And Max at Idris. And Magnus… Magnus in his loft? Anywhere, really. Just, there.

He starts with his plan immediately, and does everything by the book and exemplary. Nobody talks to him in the hallways still. So after two days, he decides he needs to adapt his plan somewhat, and decides to visit the various departments to touch base and try and put them at ease again. After the first day, when the Clean-Up and Administration Department have reacted to his unexpected visits with silence and a definite undertone of dread, he decides to really work on schooling his face into something likeable. He doesn’t want to be one of those overbearing bosses he’s seen on Jace’s weird television shows.

He’s on his way back from the Vault, hands full with his stele and three magical objects he wants to run by Magnus, mostly to have an excuse to call on him during business hours, when he decides to make a quick stop at Accounting and see if there’s anything he can do for them.

When he enters the stuffy room where the three souls dealing with the Institutes expenses reside, it’s only Dylan who is present.

“Hey, Alec,” Dylan says, and Alec is completely taken aback because he’s the first person who has voluntarily spoken to him in three days.

“Hi,” Alec says and follows that up with nothing. He’d forgotten about Dylan from Accounting. Dylan from Accounting and his face and nice arms and even nicer smile. 

Alec scowls.

“Is it time for our inspection?” Dylan asks, when Alec remains silent.

“Inspection?”

“Yeah, the surprise inspections you’ve been running across all departments, everyone’s been all stressed out about it.”

Dylan has never said this much to Alec ever, and he’s been working as an accountant for the Institute for at least 3 years.

“Inspe- they’re not inspections, I just wanted to check if everyone was doing okay,” Alec says, shocked. He really thought he was starting to get through to people, but apparently, he’d only been intimidating them.

“Oh,” Dylan says. “And here I was looking forward to you inspecting me.”

When Alec doesn’t respond, still trying to deal with the fact that he’d been scaring people when he was trying to make them feel better about him, Dylan straightens his shoulders and smiles at Alec.

“So, Alec, I was looking forward to the Inspection, because I’ve been meaning to ask… Would you like to get a coffee sometime?”

Alec frowns. “There’s coffee in the rec room.” He knows it’s not the best coffee out there, but it’s decent enough.

Dylan grins. It’s a lot. Alec has to look away.

“No, I meant, going out for coffee, you and me,” Dylan says. Alec is not following this conversation. “On a date,” Dylan adds.

Oh. Oh shit. There’s a clanging sound, and when Alec looks down, his stele is on the floor, along with the three magic cubes he probably shouldn’t have dropped. _Shit._ He ducks down, clambering to grab his stuff, Dylan looking down at him from behind his desk. “I-uhm. I can’t,” Alec manages to say, cheeks burning.

Dylan makes a soft disappointing sound. He’s still looking at his hands, knuckles white where he’s holding on to his stele. Fuck this, Alec decided he’d be honest about this, which means he at least owes Dylan to look him in the eye. When Alec looks up, Dylan isn’t smiling anymore, but he’s still really cute. 

Shit.

“I’m sorry. I probably would,” Alec finally says. “But I’m seeing Magnus, so it wouldn’t be fair.”

The moment Magnus’ name rolls over his lips, he feels a little easier in his skin, like the mere thought of Magnus’ makes this situation better somehow.

Dylan smiles ruefully. “I should have figured, but I thought you might’ve done that as some kind of statement? Sorry.”

Alec smiles. “I did. And didn’t. It’s- Magnus…” Alec stops himself there. He doesn’t know Dylan well enough to go into the myriad reasons why he kissed Magnus on the day he was supposed to wed someone else. He waves at the two empty desks instead. “Since no one else is here, I’ll touch base another time.”

Dylan waves awkwardly and Alec makes his way to the door.

When Alec’s safely back in the hallway he takes a deep breath. That was kind of awkward, but it also felt good. At least not everyone is freaking out on him. And Dylan is nice, and was nice about Alec and Magnus, so. Maybe he should introduce him to Raj.

Decision made, Alec makes his way to his office so he can call Magnus in private. He should really have these magical cubes checked out. And maybe ask him out for coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to tumblr [here](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/155316086935/quick-and-dirty-ficlet-inspired-by-matthew).
> 
> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D


End file.
